internetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Internetwork Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the internetwork wiki. this wiki is about Internet Relation about Website so this is about technology and lifestyle. also do not break the rules or we will punish you. recommand page is Reception Wiki Network Rules # Vandalism is not allowed!. is Vandalism?: vandalism is how someone is destroying a page or easily damaging the usefulness. sentence for vandalism is big time!. 1 months for first time then 2 months for second time and then 4 months ban by multiplier by 2 the warning # Sockpuppet is not allowed! is Sockpuppet?: sockpuppet is how someone doing vandalism or impersonating on another account this may also be 1. avoid ban 2. do vandalism 3. harass other user 4. create drama. sentence for sockpuppet is permanent ban because it was throw-away account # Ban Evading is not allowed! [what is Ban Evading?: ban evading as name suggested ''it is how someone got banned and they get away with another account] . '''sentence for ban evading is sentence multiplier by 2 from 1 month to 2 months but change from normal ban to ip ban to avoid further evading counting ip ban shorting' # Harassment and Bullying is not allowed! is Harassment and Bullying?: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Harassment_and_bullying. sentence for Harassment and Bullying is depend on how damage is victim: 3 days - 2 months chat ban # of course this wikia is target at under 13 year olds so the page will protected admin only for 1 month in case if you are not admin and you started a page it will not protected until you ask admin # False Information is not allowed! [what is False Information?: False Information as name suggested ''it is how someone insert false data like user insert water information in rock page] '''sentence for False Information is depend on how many pages: 1 page for 3 days' # Admin Abuse is not allowed! is Admin Abuse?: Admin Abuse is how admin that have higher permission than normal user abuse their power by destroying page/ random ban user, or friend promotion or rival demotion or trolling or wiki dictation Sentence for admin abuse is double of normal sentence and change from ban to ip ban counting ip ban shorting # Unacceptable Username is not allowed! is Unacceptable Username?: Unacceptable Username is how someone try to harassment other user with other account that insult other with name Sentence for Unacceptable username is permanently ban since it was throw-away account or if its not throw-away account it will ban around 3 - 14 days # Spam is not allowed! [what is Spam?: spam is how someone repeat the message to other user in order to do something bad like Harassment, or create a USELESS page] sentence for Spam is ban 3 days # of course you will get warning for first offense and second offense # ip ban will shorter 3 times # Plagarism is not allowed! is Plagarism?: plagarism is how someone take information from other page and claim they owned it. Sentence for Plagarism is BIG time: 1 month for each page '''wikipedia source is acceptable, as long it you don't achieve great notoriety which is known as plagiarism. sentence is big time because plagarism can shut down entire wiki!! # ONLY ADMIN CAN CREATE CATEGORY YOU KNOW!! '''expect a 3 days if you do so. # Page that dont met the Basic/Advanced Standard Requirement is not allowed. or else delete in 14 days # Maintence is required for ranking E to C but optional in ranking B to A+ # PORN PICTURE IS NOT ALLOWED!!! OR GETTING WIKI CLOSED OR YOU WILL BANNED FROM THE FANDOM FOREVER # SJW REFERENCE IS NOT ALLOWED! TO AVOID GETTING WIKI CLOSED OR YOU WILL GET 1 MONTH BAN FROM THIS WIKI # Profanity is not allowed! but keep in Moderation # Hate Speech is not allowed! do this will got 3 days to 2 months # Reason for Comment Deletion is 1. Poor grammar, 2. Malicious propaganda, 3. Harassing other users, 4. Insulting people, 5. Uncensored swearing, 6. If the comment makes no sense at all, 7. Flame wars, 8. Starting arguements, and 9. Grammar nazism. # You can add bad grammar if you liked. only for humor perpose only. # Dont ask admin ban 3 days if you do so # NSFW things (images, videos, etc.) lewd art, videos, music, etc. isn't allowed to prevent this's wiki's closure. That also includes'' BIKINI ART.'' If you add lewd stuff onto here, expect one of the staff to take down the file and 7 days ban if you do so] do this can make you GLOBAL BLOCKED FROM FANDOM OR THIS WIKI WILL SHUT DOWN FOREVER!! Requirement Standard for Page Basic for verified registered user only # Require History for some page some exception # Require Information for every page # Begin every letter with Capital # While there so much english variant please use American English colour, flat for apartment # While referencing to Company or Country please Captial the first letter no exception English # Space text when there enough text # dont mistype a simple text normaal # Dont talk in third person use user instead of you # Maintain a neutral point of view # Require Reference for some page some exception # Make sure the information is legit # The Information should not be plagarized. sources is acceptable as long you don't achieve great notoriety which is known as plagiarism. Advanced for admin only optional ask admin that protect the page if you started the page and you want it to be unprotected # Require Featured Post exception # Require Category # Do not be unprofessinal when writing # Not Shorting the word like pic for picture use full word like information instead of info # Color text for High Priority Text # Require Sub-Header for every page exception # EXCEPTION: IF THE PAGE IS GET VANDALISM TOO MUCH THE PAGE WILL PROTECTED FOR ADMIN ONLY OR USER THAT START THE PAGE ASKED FOR PROTECTION OR IT IS WIKI'S PORTAL # Special Sections for Some Page Ranking based on requirement * F for Failed Requirement Deletion * E for 4 Points Basic Passed Maintence * D for 7 Points Basic Passed Require Maintence * C for Basic Requirement Passed Require Maintence * B for 4 Points Advanced Passed and 11 Points Basic Optional * A for Every Requirement Passed Protected for Admin Only 3 months * A+ for Every Requirement Passed without Exceptional Protected for Admin Only FAQ # why it is protected?: it is passed standard or advanced for standard requirement # i started the page and it is protected can i unprotect it?: you can ask admin that protect it to unprotect it # how to pass standard requirement?: read the Requirement for Standard Page # why my page is going to be deleted but it passed standard?: try ask admin that delete the page if the page is missing the requirement. # my page is passed standard requirement how do i add a notice.?: try using template # my page is deleted for no reason.: in this case we can say 2 things: 1. admin abuse 2. deleted because not passed standard requirement but didnt check for long time this case you can see delete log # someone vandalism my page and i want to protect it?: 1. there a exception in advanced requirement if it got vandalism so much it will got protected without passing advanced requirement. 2. you can ask admin to protect it # what is the goal for this wiki?: 1. our wiki is to serve people useful information 2. to spread the wiki to world 3. to make good community between each other # how to start editing?: press edit button or comment something # why i can't get promotion even i have over 200 edits?: 1. you have been blocked and it over 3 days 2. you still don't serve enough time 3. of course we can't identify your pro and con 4. you didn't ask bureaucary # i get blocked.: our wiki will block user who break the rules this can included admin abuse accused for impersonating or other if you get blocked for no reason maybe gathering the evidence and try contact bureaucary and administrator who ban you # i get ip blocked but i didn't break rules.: there many reason but not limited to 1. someone hacked you and break the rules use your account 2. you made other account but hacker hacked your other account and break the rules. 3. admin abuse 4. someone accused you for some severe reason with evidence # i'm real one but i got blocked.: there many reason but not limited to 1. someone may accused you as impersonator 2. community request that you are fake 3. admin abuse 4. we will blocked you until you verified as not impersonator Admin Requirement * No Block in the past 3 days ban or warning * 200 Edits * 1 Months in this wiki * Promotion Based on Trait Traits 1. like to solve problem in comments for discussion moderator rank 2. like to make good page for content moderator rank 3. encourage to stop vandalism or smart about finding sockpuppet impersonate or ban evading user for administrator rank 4. like to reversed the vandalism for rollback rank Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse